le coeur de lion et et le coeur de pierre
by sam14
Summary: encore victime du blanc, 8-) alors vous rassure yaura bientot de nouveau chapitre
1. Default Chapter

mot de l'auteur; c ma 2ieme fic fak je veux que vous soyer dure avec moi,chu un peu écoeurer davoir aucune insulte!!!et chu très sérieuse là!!!!Jespere que vous aller aimer celui-ci ^_^!ceux qui le save déjà; chu nul pour les titres fak jen metterait pas...et les fautes je c yen a plein... classer; R slash; hp/dm personnages de ; j.k. rowling  
  
c un slash cho, tres cho mais c un peu long pour débuter  
  
titre; Le coeur de lion et le coeur de pierre chapitre 1;  
  
Harry était étendu dans son lit, couvert de sueur, il n'arrêtait pas de gémirent puis un cri percant retenti dans sa chambre.Son corp était si lourd qu'il avait de la misère a s'assoir .Il tempona le chevet à côter pour trouver et les déposer sur son visage rouge...Sa chambre était si sombre,les ombres dancaient sous l'effet du vent et de la chandelle allumer...Des bruits lourd résonnait, s'était l'oncle vernon qui montait, Harry ne s'en préocupa mais plutot de son rêve.  
  
- TOI!!!cria l'oncle vernon, toujours avec un teint violacé...IL EST HEURE DU MATIN, LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TENTEND TU IRA DIRECTEMENT AU SOUS SOL AVEC LES RATS, S'EST BIEN COMPRIS?  
  
- Oui!répondit Harry sans avoir compris ce que son oncle lui avait dit!  
  
Son rêve était si étrange qu'il n'arrivai plus en s'en débarraser...Puis il pensa a son parain Sirius, puis a Ron et finalement a...Draco!  
  
- Draco, pourquoi penser a lui,ce nai qu'un sale morveu prétentieux?!! dit- il sans s'apercevoir qu'il parlait fort ...  
  
Puis il entendit le coup de balai que l'oncle vernon donnait sous le plancher d'Harry  
  
- Oui, oui je me tait!Dit-il.  
  
- De toute facon je menvai demain!murmura-t-il  
  
Il s'étendit sur le lit et pensa, pensa a toute la famille Weasley! Harry aimait beaucoup vivre chez eux, même si Ron s'en pleignait souvent, il adorait finir ses vacances avec son meilleur ami!Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières devenuent lourdes et plongea dans un profond sommeil quand son esprit se vida de toute penser et que le silence envahi son cerveau. Il s'éveilla en sursaut par des hululement du petit oiseau qui tournoyait autour de lui. Harry était encore entre les rêves et la concience et se mit a murmurer;  
  
- Encore deux minutes!dit-il d'une voix pateuse,puis il agita ses bras pour éloigner se qui lui senblais un cognard .  
  
- Harry lève toi tout de suite! Cria son oncle  
  
Harry ouvra les yeux, aveugler par la lumière il chercha ses lunette mais il les avait toujours sur son nez. Il decendit lassement les marches en pensant au régime que toute la famille devait suivre. Il pris place et vit les air qu'avaient les Dursley, ils avaient tous une mine affreuse par le manque de sommeil, Dudley le regarda d'un air acusateur. L'Oncle Vernon lisait son journal mais il regardait toujours son neveu du coin de l'oeil. Puis sa tante Pétunia fit son entrer, elle portait une robe horrible qui jurai avec son teint plus blanc qu'a l'ordinaire.Elle tremblait lorsqu'elle déposa le bol de céréale de blé entier,sans sucre et sans gout avec une orange devant son fils...Malgré les régime Dudley réussissais toujours a prendre du poid, il ressemblais a un cochon rose qui était sur le point d'éploser tellement que les vêtements le sérait, on pouvait même dire qu'il ressemblait a un éléphant rose, déformé par sa graisse qu'un cochon rose!  
  
- Juste ça !Critica loncle Vernon  
  
- Oui mon chéri ,nous devons faire le même régime que notre petit Dudley!  
  
Harry englouti le maigre déjeuner et se dépecha a monter dans sa chambre, chaque année ses amis lui envoyait des sucreri et d'autre surprise toute en sachant qu'il fesait le régime de Dudley..Le jeune sorcier se dépècha a déclouer la planche ou il cachait ses provision..Puis il entendit Dudley monter,pour jouer a son Game Cube... En un fraction de seconde il la recloua avant que Dudley face son apparition.  
  
- Aye, Harry, tu sen pas une bonne odeur de gateau? Demanda son cousin avec un sourir surnoi fendu jusqu'au oreille.  
  
- Non, va t'en Dudley!  
  
-Je ne suis pas sur que papa aimerai que tu cache de la nouriture et qu'il de tes crétin d'amis de potdlard...  
  
-Poudlard!rétorqua son cousin...Et je ne cache rien! Sort de ma chambre ou je te jete un sort!  
  
Dudley devena livide, comme un mort zombifier incapable de prononcer un seule mot...On aurais dit une statu de grasse...Puis il se retourna et décendit a toute vitesse en allant tout raconter a l'oncle Vernon...  
  
- Harry a la cuisine tout de suite!  
  
- Oui? Demanda Harry d'un air inocent et en fusillent toujous Dudley qui s'était cacher derière la tante Pétunia  
  
-Je t'avait prévenu ! Tu vas dormir...  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'un la sonnette sonna et beaucoup plus qu'une fois... Harry se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrir et vit M.Weasley, pencher vis a vis la sonnette et pesa dessus comme si elle était extra-ordinaire! On aurai dit un enfant qui était dans un magasin de confiserie. Puis il leva les yeux vers Harry puis a la famille Dursley et se leva un peu gêner . Il placa ses vêtement qui ne ressemblai nulement a un moldu normal. M.Weasley portait un chapeau de cow-bot avec des pantalon de jogging et un chandail de soccer et des soulier de football américain.Vernon prit un teint de plus en plus violacé.  
  
- Harry! s'exclama M.Weasley...Ca va? tes bagage son prêt?  
  
- Oui, je vait les chercher!Puis Harry monta aller chercher ses bagage  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence malalaisent chacun resta dans son coin puis M.Weasley celui-ci.  
  
-C'est une sonnerette? J'en ai vu très rarement et...  
  
Il eu a pène le temps de parler qu'Harry le pris par le bras et sorti de la maison.  
  
- Voyons Harry tu ne va pas dire aurevoir a ton oncle et ta tante?  
  
- Bye! cria-le gryuffondor...On peu partir maintenant?  
  
- Il faut aller dans le petit bois la bas, j'ai mit un portoloin, c'est un vieux bas jaune rayer rouge...  
  
--------------------------------- fini!Ok je vous entend déjà dire qui ne se passe pas grand chose, je sais mais attender la suite, ca promet!!!!!! Envoyer moi des reviews!!!!!chu libre au commentèrent mais il est sur que je ne peu pas toute les prendre alors mc ken mm a ceu qui men on envoyer ^_^ 


	2. 2

mot de l'auteur; c ma 2ieme fic fak je veux que vous soyer dure avec moi,chu un peu écoeurer davoir aucune insulte!!!et chu très sérieuse là!!!!Jespere que vous aller aimer celui-ci ^_^!ceux qui le save déjà; chu nul pour les titres fak jen metterait pas...et les fautes je c yen a plein... classer; R slash; hp/dm c un slash cho, tres cho mais c un peu long pour débuter titre; Le coeur de lion et le coeur de pierre  
  
chapitre 2;  
  
M.Weasley et Harry cherchèrent le portoloin lorsqu'un sombre souffle parvint au oreille du Gryffondor. Chaque pas et chaque brise lui sembla de plus en plus froid...Puis le son de la voix devenait de plus en plus clair dans sa tête.  
  
- Harry Potter doit mourir!siffla-t-elle.Apporte le moi, il doit mourir pour se qu'il ma fait...finissa la voix en un mumure.  
  
Puis Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit M.Weasley le secoué avec toute sa force!  
  
- Harry qu'es ce qui est arriver ? demanda t-il les yeux remplis d'inquitude.  
  
- NON,NON NON, NE ME TOUCHER PAS!cria-t-il  
  
-Voyons Harry c'est M.Weasley!lui dit-il s'en le brusquer.  
  
-Heu...qu'es ce qui s'est passer?demanda-t-il  
  
- Je ne sais pas Harry...Je tai trouver a terre en trein de gémirent sur le sol...  
  
-...  
  
- Bon ,allons y, j'ai trouver le portoloin et nous en parlerons lorsque arriver! ordonna -til  
  
Harry se mit debout et enleva le plus de sable de ses vêtements.et mit son index sur la veille chaucette taché de boue... Il senti comme un crochet le tirer par le nombril, et quelque instant plutard il se retrouva devant la maison de son meilleur ami .Harry aimait bien cette endroit, pour lui aller chez les Weasley était un réel plaisir. Mme. Weasley était dans la cuisine et tout le reste de la famille était assis autour de la table...  
  
- Harry!s'écria Mme.Weasley. Vien donc t'assoire avec les autres!  
  
Harry pris place a coter de Ron. Comme a l'habitude tout le monde parlait fort sauf Percy ,qui lui, mangea a toute vitesse et parti au ministère en l'espace de trois seconde en lui laissant un petit bonjour.  
  
- Est- ce que ta eu de nouvelles d'Hermione? Lui demanda Ron  
  
- Heu oui! Pourquoi ? t'en a pas eu?  
  
-Si mais ...Es ce qu'elle est toujours avec Krum? demanda-t-il subitement. Puis Goerge et Fred echangèrent un petit sourir et se mit a rire a la question de Ron.Il devenait de plus en plus rouge, il voulait aller se cacher mais il reposa la même question;  
  
-Et puis, il son toujours enssemble?  
  
- Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler! Je suis vraiment désolé!  
  
Les jumeaux se mirent a rire encore plus fort c'est alors que Ron prit le bras d'Harry et l'entreina vers les escalier;  
  
-Vient, on va aller lui écrire on va être plus calme en haut! Dit-il en fixant ses frères qui avait les larmes au yeux a forces de rire!  
  
Ron monta les escaliers , tout en tenant fortement le bras d'Harry!Ils entrèrent dans la chambre,où comme a l'habitude il y avait plusieur poster de Quiddich....  
  
- Ta t'es affaires sur toi ?demanda Ron en fesant un peu de place  
  
- Oui attend!Harry sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le petit sac autour de son poignet et dit; emplificatum! Le sac grossi a sa taille normal et Harry pu renger ses affaires.  
  
-... - Ron?Pourquoi tes frères son parti a rire comme des fou ?  
  
- Eh ben...Merde !Je c'est pas quoi te te dire!Me semble que c'est évidant!  
  
- Ouais c'est vrai mais..  
  
C'est alors que Ginny fit son entrer dans la chambre des garçons! Elle fixa longuement les doux yeux emeraude d'Harry avant de prononcer quelques mots.  
  
- Maman vous dit d'aller a la cuisine, on va aller chercher le matériel scolaire! Dit-elle sans quitter une seule seconde les yeux de l'inviter lorqu'il se leva elle rougi et parti rapidement.  
  
- Bon t'ai prêt? Demanda Ron  
  
- Ouais! Heu...Ron? Selon toi quand va-t-elle ne plus être comme et sans être méchant, gêner en ma présence?  
  
- Ben...Heu...Moi je dirai que Ginny va rester de même très longtemp!  
  
- M!  
  
Le deux décendirent les escaliers, Mme Weasley donna une poingner de poudre de cheminette a Ginny qui a son tour disparu par le petit feu verre. Molly souri a Harry et lui ouvri le sac de poudre. Il pris une poigner et dit;  
  
- Chemin de traverse!  
  
En quelque sec il se retrouva sur le chemin de traverse suivit de prêt par Ron et Mme Weasley.  
  
--------------------- c ptetre pas long mais v bientot diffuser le 3 ieme chapitre 


	3. 3

mot de lauteur; ben la je c que c nul le deb mais en attendant si vous vouler deja des bout de sex ben aller voir l'Histoire ; ennemi ou beaucoup plus ya plein de cul ; 2 chapitre et un autre (la moitier)  
  
chapitre 3; *** (au point de vue de Ginny)  
  
Je n'arrivait a y croire Harry allait bientot arrivÃ©! Je m'Ã©tait prÃ©parer la veille et je n'arrivÃ© a dormir. Je me suis enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'a son arriver... Lorsque dessendu j'ai remarquer que mon stupide frÃ¨re et Harry n'Ã©tait pas lÃ  , c'est a se moment ou maman me demanda d'aller les chercher pour nos effet scolaire. J'Ã©tait incapable de ne pas le fixer, c'est a se moment mÃªme ou je me suis senti gÃªner , je me senti rougir de plus en plus, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse cette effet lÃ   
  
***  
  
Harry Ã©tait en avant de la file avec Ron... Ils se dirigÃ¨rent vers la banque de Gringot, oÃ¹ il virent Bill, essayant de comprend un goblin...Il portait tojour sa boucle en dent de serpent et ses cheveux long mais il s'avais rajouter trois autres percing, ce qui dÃ©plaisait a Mme Weasley... Sorti de la banque, Harry avait les poche pleine, et Ron Ã©tait toujours aussi impassient pour passer devant le magasin de Quidditch pour voir les nouveau objet et surtout le nouveau ballai! Ils finirent leur achat aprÃ¨s quelques heures et M.Weasley les laissa s'amuser dans les boutiques... Ils passÃ¨rent en premier a la boutique farce et attrape de Fred et George pour voir les nouveautÃ©s. L'argent qu'Harry leur avait donnÃ© il y a quelque annÃ©e leur permir d'acheter l'encienne boutique qui avait dÃ©mÃ©nagÃ©. Par la suite ils se mirent en route pour aller au magasin ou l'on vendait des aticles de Quidditch, biensur Ron salivait devant la vitrine a chaque annÃ©e, mais cet fois il eu un regard glacial et de haine face a la vitrine. Harry fut Ã©tonner sur le coup mais lorsqu'il regarda de plus prÃªt il croisa le sombre regard de son ennemi, Malfoy , ou plus communÃ©ment appeler la Fouine sautente! Harry voulu entrer mais Ron le retenit a la porte il se pencha vers son meilleur ami, mais Draco ne pu les entendres car il Ã©tait trop loin.Il essaye difficilement a lire sur les lÃ¨vres des deux garÃ§ons mais il n'y parvint pas sauf quand Ron s'exclama haut et fort ; " Fouine sautente!!!" en lui addressant un regard meurtrier.  
  
- Draco? Draco je te parle tu le veux?  
  
- Oui, oui, il est super!  
  
Draco ne se soucia pas de son pÃ¨re mais des deux adolescents, le pÃ¨re de Draco jeta un petit regard a son fils puis vers les deux autres garÃ§ons. Il paya et dit d'une voix forte;  
  
- On y va imÃ©diatement, aller plus vite.  
  
Lucius prit le bras de son fils et l'entraina vers la sortie, En passant dans le cadrage de porte il jeta un regard froid a Harry et puis le posa sur Draco. Lorsqu'il croisa celui de Ron il fit une petit grimace de dÃ©goÃ»t comme si il Ã©tait une vermine qu'il faut exterminer au plus vite.Harry suivit du regard Draco et son pÃ¨re, jusqua ce que l'on ne les voie plus!  
  
- Bon on entre ou t'aime mieu rester planter la comme un sfoche?  
  
- Hein? un quoi?  
  
- Je t'expliquerait plutard! Aller vient ten! Il faut aller voir les nouvelle affaire, contempler le nouveau balais... Aller vient....  
  
Ron tira son meilleur ami dans la boutique, mais il avait la tÃªte allieur que dans les ballais, poster et cognard... Il remÃ©morait le regard froid et sans vie de Draco... Ses lÃ¨vres rosie a comparrÃ© de son teint pale et ses cheveux blond-blanc.La journÃ©e passa si vite, mais ils devaient r'entrer... En revenant vers la boutique de Fred et George pour utiliser leur cheminer,il firent un petit dÃ©tour. Tout les trois tournÃ¨rent vers la droite vers le magasin farce et attrape et Harry tomba nez a nez avec Draco! Son sourir narquois lui donnait mal au coeur, mais lui donnait un certain charme.Sur le cou, les deux adolescent tomba sur le sol et se releva difficilement.  
  
- Je...Toi!  
  
- Potter!  
  
-Qu'es ce que tu fait la Malfoy?  
  
-Qu'es ce que ca peu te faire Potter?  
  
- DÃ©guage Malfoy, c'est pas un endoirt pour toi sale fouine!Lanca Ron  
  
- C'est vrai , c'est un endroit pour les pauvre! Hein Weasley?  
  
- Ta yeule Trrrrrou de cul!Dit une voix Ã©trange en arriÃ¨re  
  
- Hermione! S'exclama Ron, Harry et Ginny d'une mÃªme voix  
  
- C'est bien se que je disais , ce n'ai qu'un trou a rat comme les sang-de- bourbe et les pauvres! S'indigna Draco le sourire en coin  
  
- En parrrlant de rrrrat, j'ai aprrris a trrrransforrrrmer les gens en animaux, ca te tenterrrrrait pas d'Ãªtrrrrre mon cobeille... la fouine! Dit Hermione le sourire au lÃ¨vres.  
  
Draco blanchi a vut d'oeil, comme si son sang se figea dans ses vÃ¨nes pour saicer de monter a son cerveau. Puis il fronca des sourcil et cracha en face de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu me le paira , Granger, mort a tout les sang de bourbe quelle qu'il soit!Draco finit par jeter un sombre regard a Harry et parti en tournant les talons d'un air hautain.  
  
- Hermione! Dit On  
  
- Et puis se voyage?  
  
- J'ai bien aimer! J'ai surrrrment l'accent, je n'y suis pas abituer, ca fait bizzarrrrrd!Et vous vos vacance?  
  
- Bien!Dit Ginny en prennant Hermione dans ses bras comme si cela fesait une eternitÃ© qu'elles ne s'Ã©taient pas vu.  
  
- Bof... Tu connais les Dursley! Dit Harry un peu gÃªner.  
  
-Mouais! Et toi RRRRon?  
  
Ron se senti rougir, jusquau oreilles.  
  
- Heu... Ouais! Ton voyage en bulgarie Ã©tait comment?  
  
- Super!Les montagne, le frrrroid, la neige Ã©terrrnel...C'Ã©tait magnifique...  
  
- Et comment va Krum? Demada Ginny  
  
- Ho! TrrrÃ¨s bien, il m'a encorrrrre invitÃ© pourrr cet Ã©tÃ©. Le ministÃ¨rrre ma rÃ©intÃ©grrrrÃ© a Poudlarrrrd, vu que j'ai continuer mes Ã©tude avec Krrrum l'annÃ© derrrrrniÃ¨rrre! Maudit accent!  
  
- Voyons M, il est trÃ¨s bien ton accent! S'empressa de dire Ron, mais celui ci senti les regard poser sur lui et se mit a rougir! Ben quoi j'aime son accent!  
  
Il marchÃ¨rent vers la boutique, ou il quittÃ¨rent Hermione pour retournÃ© au terrier avant que Mme Weasley ne s'inquiÃ¨te. Ils lui dire aurevoir et disparut par la cheminer...Quand Ron jeta un dernier regard a ses frÃ¨res, les deux jumeaux partir a rire et Hermione dÃ©tourna son regard des jumeaux pour ensuite se poser sur Ron.  
  
- Attendez-vous a se que je me venge, vous aller voir, quand vous serer a la maison! Dit Ron sur le point d'exploser.  
  
- Oui maman! RÃ©torqua George  
  
- On se revoi a la maison! Fini Fred. Puis les deux jumeaux se regardÃ¨rent et partir a rire.  
  
Hermione regarda les trois garÃ§ons et aussa les Ã©paule et franchi la porte du magasin.  
  
*** Arriver au chemin de traverse, je ne pouvait plus dÃ©viver mon regard des doux yeux emeraude! Puis peut aprÃ¨s lui il vient mon frÃ¨re, cet imbÃ©cile, puis maman nous suivit jusqu'a la banque pour aller chercher les effets scolaires. Nous avons rentrer Bill, maman fit un petit grimace et se retenu d'aller lui couper les cheveux, pourtant ca lui va bien, bof les mÃ¨re ca doit Ãªtre pareil! Vraiment la journÃ©e s'est passer trÃ¨s rapidement mais lorsqu'on nous sommes arrivÃ© au magasin de Quidditch maman nous a laisser faire nos achat personel, comme toujours Ron et son Quidditch! Ron passa le premier mais il revenu sur ses pas rapidement il empoigna le bras d'Harry et le tira jusqu'en face de la porte... Il dÃ©montra a Harry qu'il avait de bonne raison de ne pas entrer, enfin une bonne plutot une exelente, Draco!  
  
- On attend qu'il, lui et son mangemort de pÃ¨re!  
  
- Ta raison Ron, j'ai pas trop le goÃ»t de voir sa face de fouine! Et encore moin son sourir affreux lorsque qu'il a une idÃ©e. Il serait mieu sourd et muet.  
  
- Je le verai bien avec sa face de , FOUINE SAUTENTE! Cria Ron  
  
Draco n'arrÃªtait pas de nous fixÃ© comme si il Ã©tait hypnotisÃ©! Vraiment il pas de culo! Ce n'ai qu'une ordure son pÃ¨re.Lorsqu'ils passÃ¨rent juste a coter de nous l'expression que nous j'etait Lucius Ã©tait plus que affreux , j'avait tellement le goÃ»t de lui dire de se foutre son argent dans son cul pis s'Ã©touffer avec... Ouais mais je ne m'abaisserai pas a son niveau! Il me donne tellement le goÃ»t de dÃ©gueuler! Harry fixait Ã©trangement Draco, il ne sessai de suivre du regard... humhum..la Fouine. C'est alor que mon stupide frÃ¨re le fit entrer...  
  
AprÃ¨s quelques minutes plutÃ´t quelques heures... J'ai jamais vu des gars passer autant de temps dans un magasin sans se tanner... Comme je le disait, nous sommes sortie quelques heures aprÃ¨s, a quelques mÃ¨tres du magasin de mes deux autres frÃ¨res Harry fonca dans Draco sans s'en apercevoir il alolait lui prÃ©senter des escuses. Harry s'appercu de qui il s'agissait et se retenu ,une drÃ´le de conversation mais brÃ¨ve lorsqu'Hermione se pointa .  
  
- Ta yeule Trrrrrou de cul!Dit une voix Ã©trange en arriÃ¨re  
  
- Hermione! S'exclama Ron, Harry et Ginny d'une mÃªme voix. *Wow, Hermione qui sacre j'ai du oublier des bout de ses lettre vraiment Ã©tonnant pensa Ginny*  
  
- C'est bien se que je disais , ce n'ai qu'un trou a rat comme les sang-de- bourbe et les pauvres! S'indigna Draco le sourire en coin  
  
- En parrrlant de rrrrat, j'ai aprrris a trrrransforrrrmer les gens en animaux en bulgarrrie, Ã§a te tenterrrrrait pas d'Ãªtrrrrre mon cobeille... la fouine! Dit Hermione le sourire au lÃ¨vres.  
  
Draco blanchi a vut d'oeil, comme si son sang se figea dans ses vÃ¨nes pour saicer de monter a son cerveau. Puis il fronca des sourcil et cracha en face de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu me le paira , Granger, mort a tout les sang de bourbe quel qu'il soit!Draco finit par jeter un sombre regard a Harry et parti en tournant les talons d'un air hautain.  
  
Vraiment son accent est parfait! Elle mÃ©tonnera toujours, en plus sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui fait du bien elle devrait plus s'habiller dÃ©contracter... Je suis que Hermione sois revenu mais j'aimerait bien qu'elle vienne a la maison... Mmm ma demander a maman!...Nous partir pour la maison aprÃ¨s.. 


End file.
